


The Past Can Rest in Peace

by dixons_mama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The First Avenger, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Behind the scenes of that Smithsonian film, and what happened after.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	The Past Can Rest in Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenBlackwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackwood/gifts).

> This is my contribution to Marvel Trumps Hate 2019! 
> 
> I'm so grateful to have been able to participate in such a great event.
> 
> To my winning bidder, RavenBlackwood, thank you so much! I'm so honored that you chose to bid on my work. Thank you for allowing me such freedom with this fic, I really hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Thank you to my incredible friend humapuma for being my beta.

"Gentlemen, a photographer will be stopping by shortly. He requested photographs and a short film of Captain America." Peggy’s tone was brisk and she was clearly not thrilled with the idea of someone using Steve for publicity. Again. 

"Ok," Steve said, draping an arm around Bucky's shoulders, "but only if Buck can join me."

Bucky blushed and Steve couldn't help but smile fondly at him. He knew how far down that blush went, now, and how beautiful it looked as it spread down Bucky's chest. 

"Steve, no one's gonna wanna see me, I'm just-" Bucky began, but Steve quickly cut him off.

"My best pal and right hand man, Buck." Steve squeezed his shoulder affectionately. 

Peggy cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at the two of them."I don't see an issue with Sergeant Barnes joining you.” She thought for a moment before adding, “Just be on your best behavior." She grinned when they both saluted her, and then walked away.

Once she was out of sight, Steve grabbed hold of Bucky's wrist and pulled him into an empty tent. Bucky smiled up at him as he took Steve's face in his hands and kissed him. It was soft, almost chaste, but Steve still thought it felt incredible. Everything was still new for them, only the horrors of war now bringing them together the way Steve had always dreamed. 

"You ready to put on another show for the world to see?" Bucky whispered against Steve's lips, a shit eating grin spreading across his face.

Steve kissed him once more, wrapping Bucky up in his strong arms. "As long as you're by my side."

"You're such a sap, Rogers." Bucky laughed, mouthing down Steve's jaw to his neck.

"Buck," Steve gasped as he grasped at the back of Bucky's shirt.

"Later, ok?" Bucky whispered against Steve's flushed skin, nipping gently at his throat. Steve let out a small whine, but nodded. He knew there was no way they could do anything intimate until late into the night, when everyone was asleep, or busy keeping guard.

"Definitely later." Steve pressed one final kiss to Bucky's lips.

"Captain?" Steve and Bucky quickly separated as a man approached the tent. 

“We’re in here,” Steve called and a man with gold rimmed glasses entered.

He had a large camera hanging from his neck, and was struggling to hold a tripod. Steve stepped forward, taking it easily and holding it under his arm.

"You must be the photographer." Steve gave his best Captain America smile, the one that seemed to win everyone over.

"Yessir, my name is Milton Mamet." Milton extended his hand, Steve shook it.

"As I'm sure you know," Steve gestured toward Bucky, "this is Sergeant Barnes. He'll be joining me."

Milton looked like he wanted to protest, but when Steve crossed his arms over his broad chest, the photographer seemed to think better of it. "Of course, whatever you like."

"You can call me Bucky." Stepping forward, Bucky offered his hand.

"Alright," Milton seemed to hesitate before shaking hands with him. Steve scowled at the man, wondering what his problem was. Milton then turned to Steve, "If you are ready, I have my equipment ready."

"Yes,  _ we _ are ready, Mr. Mamet." 

Bucky coughed into his fist, trying to suppress a laugh, and it made Steve smile. 

They followed Milton outside and stood where he asked them to stand. Bucky looked over at Steve, looking unsure of himself and the situation. Steve gave him a wink, and it made Bucky blush, but also grin. The sight made his heart flutter.

"Try to look happy and casual, Sergeant Barnes, maybe have a laugh." Milton said briskly, and Steve realized how stiff Bucky seemed to be. When the film reel began rolling, Steve leaned over to him.

"Remember that time when we got drunk and you tried to reach me to dance?" He whispered, and Bucky's smile grew ear to ear.

"Of course, all of my toes remember, too." He laughed, "I still can't figure out how you managed to bruise every single one them."

Steve threw his head back, laughing in return. "I'm bad at dancing when I'm sober, I don't know what you were expecting."

"To be honest," Bucky grinned deviously and lowered his voice, "I just wanted a reason to touch you." 

"You looked so beautiful," Steve whispered, "in just your undershirt, with your suspenders hanging loose."

Bucky looked over at Milton, clearly worried they might be overhead, but the man appeared completely oblivious..

"I wanted you to touch me  _ everywhere _ , Buck." Steve pressed his lips against the shell of Bucky's ear briefly before pulling back. He could see Bucky's surprised face out of the corner of his eye. Bucky then glared at Steve and punched his bicep.

"You're an asshole." Bucky shook his hand around. "Feels like I just hit a brick wall, Jesus!"

Steve burst out laughing again and slung his arm around Bucky's shoulders. 

"I also remember the time you yelled at Father Walsh," Bucky quipped.

"He kicked that poor cat!" Steve thought back on the event and couldn't find it in him to regret it.

"He did, and he probably never did it again just to avoid your wrath."

"Captain?" Milton turned off the film reel and lifted the camera hanging around his neck. "I'm going to take some still shots now."

"Ok, should we just stand still?" Steve asked.

"Actually, I'd like to get just a few of you. Alone." Milton all but glared at Bucky, and Steve fought the urge to slug the man's pretentious face.

When Bucky began turning to leave, Steve tightened his grip. "No, if you want pictures of me, they're going to have Bucky in them, too."

"Steve, don't-" Bucky's eyes widened when Steve interrupted him.

"Buck," Steve lowered his voice, but looked him in his eyes. "I don't want to do this without you."

He hoped Bucky would understand that he meant more than just the stupid photoshoot. After the war was over, Steve would put down his shield, if it meant he could have Bucky by his side. When he'd told Bucky that he could get by on his own, it'd been the truth, he _could_. The thing was, he didn't _want_ _to_, especially now that he knew he could actually have Bucky.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Bucky begin raising his hand, but then quickly pulling it back, resisting the desire to touch his face. Instead, Bucky gave him a rueful smile.

"Ok, I'll stay as long as you want me to." 

"Til the end of the line." Steve wanted so desperately to kiss him then and it angered him that he couldn't. Turning to Milton, Steve’s voice dripped with hostility, "Are we gonna have a problem, Mr. Mamet?"

Milton gaped at him before sputtering, "I — we… N-no! No problem, Captain!"

Lifting his camera, Milton gave a nervous smile and began taking photographs. Steve looked down at Bucky, and saw that he looked uncharacteristically compunctious. Steve bumped his shoulder and smiled at him. Bucky smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What is it?" Steve asked, eyebrows furrowed. Bucky just shook his head and turned to the camera.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Milton finally wrapped up the photoshoot and Steve was more than ready to get away from the man. 

"How was it?" Peggy asked as she approached them, a grin on her face. "Because Mr. Mamet looks like he's ready to quit journalism altogether."

"He should, the guy's got the personality of a toad," Steve muttered, and Bucky smiled.

"Can't disagree with that assessment." He chuckled, and hearing it made Steve warm all over.

"Well, you've both got work to do, you can commiserate over the difficulties of being photographed later." Peggy nodded at them both before walking away.

Steve turned to Bucky then, "Meet me in the woods an hour after lights out, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Bucky agreed, bumping Steve's shoulder. He then headed off and Steve grinned to himself.

**

As Steve walked deeper into the woods, he easily made out Bucky's form illuminated by the full moon. When he spotted Steve, Bucky smiled ear to ear.

"Hey," Steve whispered as he took Bucky into his arms, holding him close.

"Hi there," Bucky nuzzled his face against Steve's neck and began slowly kissing upward. Steve lowered his head, eagerly capturing Bucky's lips.

The kiss quickly turned heated, and Steve happily welcomed Bucky's tongue into his mouth. Steve slid his hands down Bucky's back, giving his ass a firm squeeze.

"You always had the most amazing ass," Steve panted and Bucky began pulling at his pants. Steve assisted until both of them had their pants shoved halfway down their thighs.

"When we get home," Bucky whispered as he took Steve's cock in his hand, "I'm gonna lie you down in our shitty bed, inside our shitty apartment, and make love to you all night."

Steve let out a high pitched whine that he'd  _ never _ made before. Leaning his forehead against Bucky's, he reached between them and took both their cocks in one of his massive hands.

"Tell me, Buck, tell me what you're gonna do."

"Fuck, Stevie," Bucky grunted at the sensation. "I'm gonna taste every part of your body. Wanna see your face when I've got your cock in my mouth. Wanna hear all the sounds you'll make when I'm sliding into your tight, hot body.  _ Fuck _ !"

Steve swiped his thumb over their cockheads and trembled the more Bucky spoke.

"I want it, want all of it," Steve whimpered as Bucky began rolling his balls in his hand.

"You can have it, doll. When we get home, you can have it all."

"God, Buck, I'm gonna come." Steve groaned as he felt his orgasm crash through his body. Hot come coated his hand, easing the way his hand slid over their cocks. Bucky's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as his climax followed suit.

"I love you," Bucky said after finally catching his breath. Steve smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, too," He replied.

"I can't wait to go home, Stevie."

  
  


But just days later, Steve watched Bucky fall, screaming in fear and reaching out for him. Going home felt pointless after that, and making the decision to remain in the Valkyrie as it crashed into the ice, was all too easy.

***

_ 2023 _

Bucky took Steve's hand into his own as they stood side by side inside the Smithsonian. They looked at the photographs and watched the film that Milton Mamet had taken of them.

"Ya know, the first time I came here and saw all these," Bucky whispered, gesturing to the exhibit, "I actually remembered that day. I remembered that night, too."

Steve turned to look at him and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." a slight blush crept over Bucky's cheeks. "Do you?"

"Of course. I remember  _ everything _ you told me in the woods that night."

"We can finally go home now, Stevie." Bucky smiled brightly, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"We can." Steve grinned in return. "Let's go home, Buck."

They got on Steve's motorcycle and drove to their new apartment. Their home.

Bucky excitedly pulled out the brand new key as they exited the elevator. Once the door was open, he swooped in and lifted Steve bridal style.

"Bucky!" Steve gasped. Bucky laughed and walked through the doorway, kicking it shut behind them. 

Weaving between the boxes the movers had left throughout the living room and hallway, Bucky headed straight for the bedroom. He gently laid Steve onto the bed and smiled down at him.

"I'm gonna make love to you now," Bucky whispered.

"Please," Steve murmured. 

Bucky leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips before he stood up, kicking his shoes off, followed by his socks, jeans, and shirt. Steve watched him with avid, hungry eyes, waiting for what was to come. Kneeling on the bed, Bucky pulled off Steve's sneakers and socks. When he began struggling with his pants, Steve laughed and helped him.

Once they were both clad in just their boxers, Bucky straddled Steve. "Do you, um, have you.."

"Buck," Steve slid his hands up Bucky's chest, "I haven't been with anyone else. No one could ever.." Feeling tears pool in his eyes, Steve pulled Bucky down on top of him. "I never wanted anyone else."

Bucky sniffled. "Not even-"

" _ No one _ ," Steve asserted before kissing Bucky deeply. 

"I love you," Bucky panted against Steve's lips.

"Love you so much, baby." Steve moaned when Bucky began grinding his hard cock into Steve's.

"Hand me my bag?" Bucky asked and Steve raised an eyebrow but reached down beside the bed, feeling for Bucky's satchel. When he finally found it, he lifted it up to place next to him. Bucky dug through it momentarily before pulling out a bottle of lube, then tossed the bag back onto the floor.

"Oh my God," Steve laughed, but Bucky simply grinned and shrugged.

He leaned down again and began pressing soft kisses across Steve's chest, stopping to lavish attention on his sensitive nipples. When Bucky reached Steve's plain white boxers, he smirked.

"These," Bucky snapped the elastic, making Steve yelp in surprise, "are not very sexy."

"Well geez, Buck, next time give me a heads up and I'll make sure to wear a thong," Steve suggested, rolling his eyes.

"You have a thong?" Bucky asked, clearly intrigued.

Steve grinned. "Not yet."

Bucky laughed but then got back to kissing Steve's body, slowly pulling down his boxers. Steve moaned as Bucky kissed and licked over his hard cock. When Bucky took the head into his mouth, Steve gripped the blanket tightly. Bucky continued to bob his head up and down, taking Steve deep into his throat.

"You ready?" He asked after sitting up, Steve could barely answer and simply nodded in response.

Bucky pushed Steve's legs apart and Steve pulled them up, holding on to the back of his knees. Just because he was a virgin didn't mean he hadn't taken full advantage of internet porn. 

"Shit, Steve," Bucky moaned and jerked his cock several times. "You look so good like this."

Steve blushed, but ate up the compliment. Bucky flipped open the bottle of lube and squirted it over his fingers. It was then that a thought caught Steve off guard.

"H-how do you know how to do this?" He asked nervously, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

Bucky just smiled at him. "There  _ is _ internet in Wakanda, Stevie.” he quipped. “Learned a thing or two from it."

"Oh," Steve sighed in relief at that. "Show me what you learned."

Bucky gave a devious smile as he pressed a slick finger over Steve's hole. He spent a few moments allowing Steve to get used to the new sensation before slowly pushing in. When Steve tensed at first, Bucky stopped.

"Do you not like it?" He hedged.

"No, it's not bad. Just feels.. weird," Steve answered. "Keep going."

Bucky nodded and did as he was told. Once his entire finger was inside Steve's tight entrance, he stopped again. Steve took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. Gently, Bucky moved his finger in and out of Steve. 

"It-it's getting better," Steve moaned a short while later, gripping at the blanket again.

"Yeah? You want more?"

"Yes, please,  _ oh _ ," Steve let out a small whimper as Bucky introduced a second finger. Bucky continued on, slowly and gently, until Steve was begging for another finger. “M-more, Buck, please!” As Bucky stretched him, Steve became a writhing mess.

"Stevie, the sounds you make," Bucky groaned, gripping his cock again. "I can't wait to have this inside you, doll."

"'m ready, please, Buck, I need you." Steve stroked his own cock a few times, smearing pre come over the head.

"Oh God, ok," Bucky panted as he removed his fingers and poured lube on his throbbing erection. He then took himself in hand and lined his cock up with Steve's hole. Looking up at Steve once more, Bucky pushed his hips forward until he breached the tight muscle.

" _ Fuck, _ " Steve whimpered, wrapping his legs around Bucky's hips and pulling him in deeper. When Bucky was fully inside him, Steve reached up to touch his slack jawed face.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and tears trailed down his cheeks. 

"Buck?" Steve asked, immediately concerned.

"I'm finally home, Stevie," Bucky whispered, leaning down on his forearms and allowing Steve to hug him tightly. “I made it.”

"You are, you're home," Steve choked out, as hot tears spilled out over his eyes.

" _ We're _ home," Bucky replied, then began moving, sliding in and out Steve's tight body. Steve dug his fingers into Bucky's back and began moving his hips to match Bucky's rhythm.

Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of their flesh slapping together, and pleasure filled moans. Steve never let go of Bucky, and quickly brought their lips together. They continued to kiss until all they could do was pant and moan into each other's mouths. Steve loved every second of it. All too soon, though, he felt the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching as heat coiled low in his abdomen, and his balls tightened.

"So close, don't stop," Steve begged, and Bucky snapped his hips forward, pressing deeply inside of Steve. He kept up the brutal pace until Steve was seeing stars, and before he knew it, he was coming. 

"Oh shit, I feel you coming on my cock," Bucky moaned obscenely and then stilled. Steve felt the hot pulses of come filling him up, and he knew he'd never forget this moment.

Neither of them moved as they laid there breathing heavily. Steve welcomed Bucky's full weight on top of him, finding comfort in the solidity of Bucky's body. Eventually Bucky pulled out and rolled onto his side, pulling Steve with him.

Bucky looked happier than Steve had ever seen him, and it felt amazing, knowing he was the reason.

For the first time since coming out of the ice, Steve felt like he was finally  _ home _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @dixons_mama
> 
> (Also, yes, Milton Mamet & Father Walsh (based on Shane Walsh) are from TWD)


End file.
